


Stress Relief

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Aftercare, Blanket Permission, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: For the DC_Yaoi Kinkmeme prompt:Pairing: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba KaitoScenario: Kaito gives Saguru what he always wanted -- complete and utter control. BSDM/slave ideas are always awesome!





	1. Stress Relief 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** For the [First DC/MK Anon Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/dc_yaoi/44793.html), way back in Jan/Feb 08. Wow that's one hell of a one shot. Happy Birthday from me!

* * *

When their classmates had first heard the bet between Kuroba and himself, there had been much teasing and laughter. Hakuba Saguru versus the Kaitou Kid, it was an old story by now, and Hakuba usually lost. 

And then Saguru had won the bet. True, Kid had gotten away, but Kid always got away. It was to the point that it didn't even sting as much as it once had, Kid's retreating back merely meaning the beginning of a new match a little later on. 

But the terms of the bet hadn't dealt with the Kid getting away, but the Kid getting away with his prize. And in that aspect, Saguru won. The thief had temporarily managed to get his hands on the large rare jewel, but Saguru had gotten it away from the Kid in the end. 

The Loser Had To Do Anything The Winner Wanted From Sundown To Sunrise. 

Suddenly, it wasn't quite as funny. Aoko-kun had thrown the biggest temper tantrum at him, stating that it had not been a fair deal, as Kuroba had bet on someone else while Saguru had wagered on himself. He had shrugged her complaints off and Kuroba had been silent on it as well, not speaking up on his own behalf.

After all, Kuroba had bet on himself as well. Or on his sexy alter ego, the Kaitou Kid. But that was something they did not speak about, at least in public. 

And now, Kuroba was here. Saguru was guessing that the magician was currently regretting the word choice of their agreement, as 'anything' left quite a few possibilities open. 

Some of which Saguru planned on taking full advantage of. But first, he had to let Kuroba into the house. 

He opened the door before Kuroba could ring the doorbell again, having requested that Kuroba arrive at his house a few minutes to sunset, the oranges and reds of the sky highlighting Kuroba's fair features in liquid gold. "Hey." Kuroba said, his expression neutral. "I'm here." 

"Thank you for arriving slightly early." Saguru said, shutting the door behind him and leaning against the door frame. "I wanted to go over a few things with you before the terms of our agreement started."

Kuroba's left eyebrow flickered upwards in a slightly sceptical show of emotion. "Okay."

"What are you not willing to do?" Saguru questioned. "I do not mean things such as murder, theft, or illegal acts, which I sincerely hope that you know me well enough to know that I would not ask for such."

He got a bland shrug in return. "The agreement was 'anything' the winner wants." Kuroba pointed out, almost mulish in his lack of understanding. 

"And I want to know your limitations." Saguru said firmly. "So that I might know mine." 

That earned him a blank look. Saguru sighed. "Are you comfortable with housekeeping?"

Kuroba shrugged. "I'm pretty good at dusting and floors but you don't want me cooking." 

Which wasn't a problem, Saguru had not actually planned on making Kuroba do household chores. "Laundry?"

A nod. "I do my own."

Probably to keep his Mother from finding things that she shouldn't in his pockets. Or because he neglected to clean out his pockets a few too many times. "Karaoke?"

He got a look in return as if silent requesting that Saguru stop pulling his leg. "Upon occasion." 

"Sex?" 

Kuroba quickly went back to the neutral face. Saguru rubbed the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to sigh. "Either answer the question or leave, Kuroba." He was serious about needing to know just how far he could push the magician. Kuroba reneging on his word was a very remote possibility, the prankster was known for keeping his promises, but Saguru did not wish to push him too far past his comfort levels and make him regret doing so. 

"... I figured it was a possibility." Kuroba granted, nothing in his tone or expression giving away if it was a -welcome- possibility. 

"How much experience do you have?" 

A wary shrug. "You've seen my dating life." 

Which was practically non-existent, save for hanging around with Aoko-kun, which seemed to be more along the lines of bickering close friends than a dating couple. "Do you have any preferences?" 

Kuroba's jaw opened slightly, and then shut. Probably not something anyone had ever asked him about. 

"Sex with me?" Saguru asked bluntly. "That is not a guarantee, I am merely going over options." 

"I..." Kuroba hesitated, stalling for time to form an answer. Either that or he'd gotten side-tracked with the idea of Saguru winning the bet to make Kuroba have sex with someone else. 'Anything' truly did leave the door wide open for a mind boggling number of possibilities. 

Saguru smirked ruefully. "Absolutely repulsive, or not?" If that was not a way of setting himself up to be shot down, Saguru did not know one. 

"... Not?" Kuroba said, but there was a cautious look in his eyes. 

"Kinks?" Saguru said with a nod. Okay, not shot down. That was something. He could work with that. 

Kuroba shrugged. Clean slate there, probably from either lack of opportunity or ignorance due to focusing his energies elsewhere. Saguru would bet the later. 

"Squicks?" 

"Pain?" Kuroba ventured. "I'm really not fond of the sight of blood." Particularly his own, of which there had been enough shed. 

"Neither am I." Saguru assured him. "How good are you at back massages?" 

"Never given one." Although Saguru was certain that Kuroba would be excellent at it, once shown. Kuroba had the most wonderful agile hands. 

"Food allergies?" 

"I don't care for fish." Kuroba admitted, but Saguru already knew that. Aoko-kun had certainly chased Kuroba around the classroom with a fish enough times for him to pick up that bit of information. "And yes, I do have all my shots." He added sarcastically. 

Saguru smirked. Finally, some of the magician's usual attitude. Or ire, it was really hard to tell between the two sometimes. "Anything I should know before I invite you in?" 

Kuroba gave him a sizing look. "Can I request that nothing that happens here gets talked about to others afterwards?" 

"That goes both ways, of course." Saguru nodded. "I was not planning on discussing tonight’s events with anyone anyway." What was Kuroba expecting him to do? Gloat about it at school afterwards?

... Probably. Although a few veiled hints dropped here and there probably would not be amiss... 

"Good." Kuroba fixed him with an intense look, one that would be expected on the face of the Kaitou Kid than Kuroba Kaito. "But I'm not going to forget anything that happens tonight." With the intent of issuing revenge at a later date, of course. 

"Good." Saguru opened the door behind him. "I am glad." He sincerely hoped that Kuroba did not forget. And that he might actually learn a few things along the way. 

He stepped inside, turning on the front hall light since the sunlight had faded beyond comfortable vision levels. Baayaa probably would scold him later for stepping outside without wearing house-scuffs, even if it had just been only as far as the front step. When he turned around again, Kuroba was standing in the dark blue-grey of twilight, the sun having set during their conversation. "Please, come in."

Kuroba paused a moment, looking at him with serious dark eyes that almost seemed like black pools in the dim light. Saguru waited, half wondering if Kuroba was about to run. Then Kuroba stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, his face that neutral expression he'd been wearing when Saguru opened the door. 

Time, start. 

Kuroba waited, just watching Saguru and Saguru felt his lips twitch. "Shoes off, please." He requested with a tilt of his head, acknowledging Kuroba's minor act of defiance. The magician definitely had his pride, something that Saguru was going to have to be careful to navigate to get to a conclusion that was successful for both of them. 

But for that, there needed to be some rules to navigate by. 

"Rule One." He said as Kuroba bent over to remove his trainers and slip into the house-scuffs Saguru had left out for him. Kuroba looked up at him, opening his mouth to either protest, or say something witty and Saguru silenced him by cupping the magician's chin with his hand, placing his thumb over Kuroba's lips. "No Speaking." 

Kuroba's expression didn't change, but something flashed through his eyes, surprise or panic, it was difficult to interpret. By forbidding speech, Saguru was removing one of the magician's greatest assets and defence mechanisms, words. "Speach is only permissible to say 'Stop' if you are truly uncomfortable. And I -will- stop. Is this understood?" 

Hesitation warred with something in Kuroba's eyes for a moment, and then he nodded, just once. Eyes truly were the windows to the soul. Saguru wondered if it was because so few people ever got close enough to Kuroba to see more than the masks that he showed. He gave Kuroba a faint smile as he released his face. "Also, if you cannot speak, you cannot divulge any possible secrets that you might keep." 

This time when Kuroba nodded, there was a gauging look in his eyes, as he had just been handed an unexpected puzzle and was wondering the best way to open it. "Also, while you are here," Saguru pulled a black leather collar out of a pocket and offered it to Kuroba. "Please wear this. Either you can put it on, or I can, it is your choice."

Kuroba had gone back to sullen as he took the collar and fit around his own neck. Saguru had oiled and worked on the leather previous to Kuroba's arrival until it was flexible and soft to the touch. Hard leather was somewhat grating against the skin, unless that was the goal one was going for. 

"The collar is not intended to be a mark of ownership." Saguru said, straightening the leather after Kuroba had fastened it, checking to make sure that it was not so loose that it would rub or so tight as to cut off circulation. Nor was the leather band intended to be as a display of commitment, as a collar was in some circles, akin to a wedding ring. "But serve as reminder." 

He got another gauging look in return, as if to say that Kuroba didn't need any other reminders that he had lost their bet. "This, on the other hand, is completely for me." Saguru grinned broadly, pulling out a small lock, the kind a child might use to lock their diary and fastening it around the two metal loops of the collar, locking it in place. He shifted it so that the lock hung nestled against the curves of Kuroba's collarbones, exposed by the v-shape of Kuroba's shirt collar. "And I've finally got you under lock and key."

The look he got was just shy of poisonous. "I am certain that you could unlock that in under ten seconds with a paper clip." Saguru informed him, holding up the key tied onto a loop of string, and then hung it from the doorknob so it was in plain sight. "But I would appreciate it if you did not. The key is right there for when you leave in the morning." 

Kuroba looked at the key for a long moment, probably debating on his chances of grabbing the key and making a run for it. Which were pretty high, although Saguru would be disappointed. Saguru had already resolved that just this once, he would not chase Kuroba if he did flee. It would not serve any purpose other than to make the magician more wary of him. 

"Come in." Saguru instructed, stepping further inside. "Father is away on a business trip and Baayaa went with him to make sure that he eats, so we will not be interrupted." Unless Aoko-kun took it to mind to intrude. He fervently hoped that she did not. 

Kuroba followed hesitantly, glancing around as if expecting some sort of trick or trap to spring out at any moment. Which, given their past history as Hunter and Hunter, Saguru was not entirely surprised to see. A little saddened, but not surprised. "Have you eaten dinner?" He inquired. "You may nod or shake your head for yes and no, Kuroba."

Kuroba made a face in return, as if to express that he'd already figured that out, thanks, then shook his head. "Excellent." Saguru nodded, motioning Kuroba into the dining room. "I had originally planned on ordering out for dinner, but when Baayaa heard that I had a friend coming over, I am afraid she got slightly carried away." 

It was actually rather embarrassing, how happy the housekeeper had gotten when she had discovered that Saguru had a 'friend' his own age coming over. His social life had certainly been a bit more active in London, but he hadn't thought it to be -that- terribly bad here. He certainly kept busy enough.

"I hope you do not mind steak." Saguru said as he motioned to the dinner table. There was only one setting, he had assured Baayaa that he could set the table properly to avoid suspicion. He motioned to the chair to the right of the head of the table, which was already pulled out. "Medium well, I'm afraid it got a little over done when I warmed it in the oven. Please, sit."

He got an incredulous look as Kuroba realised that there was only one place setting. "I am not going to eat and force you to watch while you starve, Kuroba." Saguru said with mild humour, motioning for the magician to take his seat again. "Sit."

Kuroba did so, with the grace of an irritated cat and managing to move the chair farther away from Saguru's seat than it had originally been arranged. Saguru nodded absently and sat down at the head of the table, removing the domed cover from the platter. The smell of roasted beef covered with a sauce and vegetables wafted through the air, reminding him that afternoon tea had been several hours ago. Kuroba's expression had fallen into the neutral mask once again, making Saguru wonder how often Kuroba used masks to get through situations he wasn't comfortable with. 

It would explain quite a bit about the Kaitou Kid's smiling face, actually. 

Saguru placed his napkin in his lap, picking up the fork and knife, quickly slicing the large steak into bite-size pieces. There was certainly enough on the plate for two people. "Itadakimasu." He said quietly, and then offered Kuroba the first bite of steak with a dollop of sauce on it. 

Kuroba gave him a puzzled look, and then reached up to take the fork. "No." Saguru chided. "I will feed you." This earned him another incredulous look as the magician dropped his hand, as if Kuroba couldn't believe that he was expected to eat in such a manner. Saguru raised an eyebrow. He was -not- going to tell Kuroba to 'Say Ah'. Kuroba gave him a mulish look back. "Need I remind you of the terms of agreement?" Saguru asked archly. 

Kuroba obediently opened his mouth and Saguru placed the morsel against Kuroba's lips, the magician hesitantly biting the meat and slowly sliding it off the fork. It would have appeared to have been a sensual act if it weren’t for the irritated look in Kuroba's eyes. Saguru allowed himself a brief moment to imagine feeding Kuroba with his fingers, feeling those lips and tongue instead of just admiring them.

Saguru dismissed the fantasy, turning his attention to the plate and took a bite of meat, chewing slowly and savouring the flavours. He kept an oblique eye on the slightly fidgeting Kuroba, waiting until the magician had chewed and swallowed the first bite before offering him a second. Kuroba gave him another suspicious look, then leaned forward slightly and took the bite from the fork, before glancing away and chewing defiantly. Saguru ignored the slight display of temper and ate a bite of the steak.

He speared a piece of steamed carrot with the fork and offered it to Kuroba. Kuroba eyed the vegetable for a moment before leaning forward and eating it. He appeared to be a little hesitant as he tasted it, and then swallowed it with a slight nod as if to say that it wasn't half bad. Not half good, but not half bad either.

Saguru attempted to hide his amusement as he tried a carrot as well. Perhaps not quite as firm as he would have liked, but certainly not bad. Juicy, with just the right touch of butter and spices. Baayaa had outdone herself tonight. 

He continued to surreptitiously watch Kuroba, who didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. Usually eating was a full sensory experience, you saw the food, you smelled the food, you tasted the food, you heard its subtle sounds and you touched the food with either your hands or the utensils. But with Saguru feeding him, Kuroba was unable to do the last part, which was the majority of the activity in the act of eating. So he kept making half-aborted gestures that looked awkward for the usually graceful magician. 

"If you are unable to keep your hands still-" Saguru commented as he held another bite for Kuroba to take, Kuroba's hand twitching to take the fork. "-I will tie them together." 

Kuroba gave him a wide-eyed look of disbelief, and then pulled the piece of meat off the fork with his mouth. He chewed slowly, looking at Saguru appraisingly, as if calculating just how far he could push Saguru. Saguru schooled his face into a placid expression. He meant every word that he spoke. After all, this would not work if Kuroba could not trust what he said. 

Saguru ate a bite of steak, his attention more on the magician than the food's rich flavours. Kuroba was subtly watching him as well and Saguru was unsurprised to spot Kuroba make a gesture with his hands, not at all unlike shuffling a deck of cards to set the cards up for a trick. 

"I did warn you." Saguru said, setting the fork down and removing the napkin from his waist before rising from the chair. Kuroba watched him, one eyebrow tilted in what looked like cynicism and challenge. Saguru reached over the table setting to the crystal vase of flowers that Baayaa had added 'just for decoration'. She'd tied a wide dark blue ribbon around the narrowest part of the vase into a bow, to add a contrast to the pale flowers. He untied the ribbon, idling straightening the long length of satin out. "Hold out your hands."

Kuroba did has he'd been told, his face had once again reverted into the neutral mask, hiding any indicators of discomfort. He looped the ribbon around Kuroba's slender but strong wrists in a figure-8 shape, then tied the ends into a standard bow. He patted Kuroba's hands and then sat down again. Kuroba looked at the flimsy binding around his wrists with something akin to surprise in his eyes. Probably either the fact that Saguru had followed up on his statement or that he wasn't bound with handcuffs, it was hard to be sure. 

"Now, you have a choice." Saguru said as he sat down again, placing the napkin back on his lap. He picked up the wine glass filled with water and a thin slice of lemon. "You can either trust me to hold the glass for you, or-" He picked up a bright blue plastic straw with three loop-de-loops in the middle where it bent for easier drinking. "You can drink through the straw."

Kuroba glanced between Saguru's face and the straw a few times. "... It is very hard to make a straw classy." Saguru admitted. He also would have preferred a half-glass of red wine to go with the red meat instead of water, but they were both under the drinking age and his guardians were not here to give it to them. So water it was. 

The neutral mask did not -quite- contain all of Kuroba's mirth as the magician raised his tied hands and pointed to the straw. Saguru nodded without surprise as he put the straw into the glass, having previously theorised what Kuroba was going to chose. Theirs was not any sort of a relationship built on mutual trust. 

He offered the glass and the straw to Kuroba, who leaned forward to wrap his lips around the straw and suck. The liquid rose from the glass, turning the blue a darker shade as it followed it the curves of the straw until it finally disappeared past Kuroba's lips, looking like they were puckered to receive a kiss. Hmm. Perhaps he should have offered Kuroba a different set of options, holding the glass or transferring the water from mouth to mouth. 

And then Kuroba jolted him out of his little side fantasy by blowing air back into the bottom of the glass, creating bubbles. "You know." Saguru commented, not moving the glass. "If you were done drinking, you could have simply released the straw."

Kuroba lifted his head slightly, blowing bubbles in the top portion of the water. Saguru raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kuroba to stop playing. Which he did, once he realised that Saguru wasn't going to scold him. Kuroba kind of sulked at him, finally lowering the straw back into the glass so it wouldn't fall out and sat back in the chair. 

"Thank you." Saguru commented wryly as he set the glass down. He didn't entirely trust Kuroba not to have backwashed into the glass on purpose. There were -some- limits. He speared another piece of meat with the fork and offered it to Kuroba. Kuroba tilted his head to the side, bird-like, then leaned forward again and took the bite of steak. Saguru quietly wondered if Kuroba would eventually get tired of this rocking back and forth to eat and move the chair back to where it had originally been, within Saguru's easy reach. 

Knowing Kuroba, probably not. 

He ate a bite as well, watching with some amusement as Kuroba examined his bonds with a look of bewildered concentration, as if expecting it to be some sort of complex trap instead of a simple dark blue satin ribbon. Saguru held a piece of meat for Kuroba, who looked at him, twisting his wrists around to tug on the ribbon. Not hard enough to un-knot the bow, but enough to make to make it obvious that he was questioning it. 

"No, I am not currently serious about tying you up so you cannot escape." Saguru admitted as Kuroba took a bite. Kuroba chewed, nodding his head like he had figured it out but was glad to have it clarified. 

"If I was serious about tying you up so you could not escape," Saguru smiled slightly as he took his time selecting his next bite. "I would start out by binding the thumb to the hands. Then curling the fingers into a fist, possibly around some sort of wadded fabric, then placing socks over the hands and binding them closed with several layers of duct tape around the wrists. After which, I would place splits along the arm to prevent use of the elbow and wrists. And then I would bind the arms from the wrists to as close to the shoulders as possible. Any knots would be tied around the elbow, in case the hands somehow managed to get free, as well as to prevent the use of teeth to undo them."

He selected a tasty looking morsel and ate it, slowly savouring the flavours and texture. He was aware that Kuroba was watching him with eyes that were slightly more round than usual, as if he was seeing something unexpected. He swallowed his bite and pondered getting another glass of water to drink from, he still didn't entirely trust the one Kuroba had been drinking out of. Ah, well. Something to remember for later. 

"Of course, depending on the circumstances, it might be more secure to bind the arms behind the back which causes a distribution in balance. But then one must remember not to secure the shoulders too tightly, lest it cut off circulation and cause muscle cramps from being unable to relax." Saguru said mildly, skewering a piece of broccoli with the fork. "That might appear to be overkill for most people, but not for someone who is most likely the Kaitou Kid and could undo lesser bindings as easily as a magic trick." 

The look on Kuroba's face had gone past 'neutral' and heading straight towards 'glacial', his eyes cold and calculating. The look of someone who had found a large fanged predator where they were expecting something without teeth. Saguru smiled politely, slightly amused. "One advantage of your not speaking, you cannot refute that you are not the Kid. But I shall not bring it up further tonight. Broccoli?" He inquired, offering Kuroba the bite.

Kuroba glanced at the steamed broccoli and gave it a distrustful expression, as if he were expecting it to suddenly turn into something it wasn't as well. Saguru sighed. "Eat your damn vegetables, Kuroba."

He got a sullen look in return, the kind small children gave their parents when forced to eat something they didn't want to, and then Kuroba leaned forward and ate the green vegetable, a dour expression on his face the entire time. Evidently Kuroba wasn't a fan of broccoli. 

Saguru tried a piece of broccoli as well and found it to meet his expectations. It could have possibly used a touch more butter, but really, Baayaa had outdone herself on the food tonight. 

+++

They finished dinner fairly quickly after that. Kuroba apparently had a change of heart as far as pushing his boundaries, watching Saguru suspiciously while they ate, as if expecting leather bondage gear to arrive at any moment. Saguru found this more amusing than it really should have been and was hard-pressed to keep from smirking. 

The 'No Speaking' edict also made it slightly more difficult to hold a conversation, since Kuroba's responses were limited to nodding, shaking his head or various comedic expressions to convey both his thoughts and his mood. It was somehow both satisfying and not, Saguru faintly missing their verbal battles even as he enjoyed the chance to spend time with the magician without fighting. 

When they finished eating, Saguru had Kuroba assist him in taking their dishes to the kitchen and rinsing them off before setting them in the sink to be taken care of at a later date. Household chores were not something he had planned for tonight. 

He lead Kuroba into the living room, turning on a lamp beside the sofa for illumination, leaving only the dining room and lights by the front door on and the rest of the house dark. He sat down next to the light, placing a throw pillow next to his leg and instructing Kuroba to lie down along the sofa's long length. Kuroba made sulking faces as he did so, especially when he realised that in this position, his head was almost in Saguru's lap. Which had been Saguru's evil plan all along. Muwahaha.

Saguru picked up the book he had been reading, 'La Philosophie Dans le Boudoir', Philosophy in the Bedroom, by Donatien Alphonse-Francois de Sade, the infamous Marquis de Sade himself. He was having more trouble than he would have liked, reading it in the original French. His former language classes having been well over a year ago, previous to his moving to Japan. 

It was also one of the Marquis milder stories, one of the few with no deaths, although he did not care much for the ending, what happened to poor Eugenie's prudish mother. But the philosophical discussions where the reason he had picked it up, even if he didn't agree with much of what was said. The human mind was a strange and complex creation, with many odd twists and turns and it could not hurt to look into viewpoints that were not his own. Even if the erotica was on the disappointingly boring side. 

Kuroba eventually settled down, lying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. Saguru let him be for a while, content to struggle with the language and resisting the urge to check the dictionary that was also on the table every other sentence. Although things had gotten simpler once he'd figured out 'enconner' was a rather archaic term for 'vaginal intercourse'. 

His hand dropped down onto Kuroba's head and he glanced down, finding Kuroba look up at him with a slightly curious expression. "Is this alright?" He questioned, flexing his fingers slightly. Kuroba titled his head to the side slightly, then shrugged, like it didn't matter one way or the other to him. Saguru nodded and kept his hand there, absently running his fingers through Kuroba's spiky hair.

Kuroba's unruly locks were longer in the front than the back, as Saguru discovered to both his chagrin and amusement that his attentions made Kuroba's hair stick in more directions than previously. Kuroba's hair had a nice texture, not precisely soft, but not coarse either, but clean and definitely pleasant to the touch. 

The magician eventually yawned, rolling over to onto his side, his back to the sofa's back, giving Saguru more access to his head. He started kneading small circles against Kuroba's scalp with his fingertips, massaging it. While he kept the focus of his attention on the book of course, it wouldn't do for Kuroba to think that he was actually enjoying this. Kuroba let out a large sigh, his body eventually relaxing as he drifted off to sleep. 

Good. Saguru partially closed the book, permitting himself the luxury of studying Kuroba's almost peaceful expression. There were faint shadows under the magician's eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well lately again, which was probably the main factor in why Saguru had been able to win their bet. Unlike Kuroba, who was the Kid, Saguru had the luxury of deciding to take a night off. Of course, if the Kid decided to take a break to catch up on sleep, all he had to do was stop sending notices. 

Not that that was likely, the Kaitou Kid appeared to have some sort of goal, a prize he was looking for. Saguru doubted he was going to stop until he found it. But in the meantime, he wished that Kuroba would take better care of himself. 

He and Kuroba, and to some extent the Kid as well, had more than a somewhat adversarial relationship. Most of their discussions were closer to debates or snark-fests than actual talking. However, this did not mean that he wasn't fond of the magician. It was difficult to find someone to match wits with who was actually -good- at it, and did not mind doing so.

Which was one reason why he'd started mapping out various scenarios as soon as the bet had been put forth. He had been equally prepared to lose, and spend a night in probably what would have amounted to immature humiliation, --he had serious doubts that Kuroba would have known what to do with him for a night-- but had been pleasantly elated when he won. 

Kuroba let out a small breathy sigh as Saguru’s fingers hit a good spot right behind his ear and Saguru smiled, enjoying watching the magician's tense frame relax under his hand. Perhaps an early night would be called for; getting some rest would not be a horrid idea, for either of them. Possibly a slight waste of a good bet, but even he could admit that a full night's sleep would be a pleasant change of pace.

He let the idea stew as he continued reading his book, Kuroba's soft breathing and the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall keeping him company. He quietly debated of the mental stability of the good Marquis. The man was obviously gifted, but more than a little mad in a lot of ways. 

Not that he could talk, present company included.

Little more than a half hour passed pleasantly like this when Kuroba drifted to consciousness, yawning and stretching his limbs, reminding Saguru of a large sleepy feline.

"Geez." Kuroba commented lethargically as he rolled onto his back. "Don'tcha have anything to do for entertainment around here?" 

Saguru could see the exact moment that awareness hit the magician, Kuroba's eyes flying open as he stared at Saguru with what he could only describe as a panicked 'Oh, Shit' expression. Rule Number One: No Talking. 

He smirked back, raising one eyebrow as he placed a bookmark in his book with exaggerated care. "I am fairly certain we could find something to… amuse ourselves." He said, placing the book on the table. Hmm... what to do, what to do... This did open up quite a few different possibilities. 

Kuroba attempted to retreat, creeping backwards on the sofa, without making it making it obvious that was what he was endeavouring to do. Saguru let the moment stretch a little bit; Kuroba's hyperactive imagination would fill in the blanks much more eloquently than anything Saguru could come up with. 

"I think... yes. Shirt off, please." It was warm enough that Kuroba shouldn't catch a chill. An article of clothing for every time Kuroba talked, perhaps? "And then we shall see what we can find that is entertaining 'to do'."

He got a sceptical look in return, like yet again, Kuroba wasn't entirely sure that he had heard Saguru correctly. Saguru's eyebrow arched higher. "Would you prefer to lose the trousers instead?"

Kuroba gave a silent grumble --something about 'perverts', if Saguru's lip-reading skills were up to par-- and reached down, grabbing the hem of his dark shirt and pulled it off over his head. The fabric got tangled up at the wrists, the ribbon still holding his hands together. 

"Come here." Saguru motioned with some amusement. Kuroba gave him a sullen look, rising to his feet and standing in front of Saguru. He untied the ribbon, the smooth fabric sliding free with a silken hiss, before tugging Kuroba's cotton shirt off. Saguru shook out the shirt and folded it, setting it on the arm of the sofa before sitting back and admiring the view. 

Kuroba was body was long and lean, with the slight air of awkwardness of one who hadn't completely finished filling out after growing. Although Saguru privately had to wonder if Kuroba had ever been 'awkward', it was hard to picture it. He'd seen Kuroba move and watched the Kid dance with the grace of someone who knew exactly what they were capable of and were comfortable in their skin. And such nice skin it was too, all smooth and gold under the lamplight, except for lovely rosy brown nipples.

The collar looked even darker, the silver lock glinting in the light, accenting the line of the collarbone to the shoulders. Saguru admired the curve of the shoulder, Kuroba's well sculpted arms, the line from chest, to his flat stomach, to the curve of narrow hip bones, to the fine line of dark hair running from his navel to disappear under the waistband of his jeans.

Saguru's fingers itched with the urge to -touch-. 

"So." Saguru drawled, reining in his impulses and running the dark ribbon through his fingers, smoothing it out again. "What shall we do for our entertainment tonight?" 

He'd meant it as a metaphorical question, something to buy a little bit of time while he attempted to drag his brain out of his pants. There was a television and a stock of movies, a stash of games tucked away, or heaven forbid, they actually get a good night's rest tonight. Simple, mundane things, which one might do with a friend or an acquaintance.

Then Kuroba shifted his weight from one foot to the other, pink tongue flashing out as he moistened his lips, hesitantly looking at someplace over Saguru's left shoulder and all the blood went rushing to Saguru's other head again. 

"Upstairs, the second door on the left is my bedroom." Saguru said, making an effort to keep his voice steady. "The door should be open. Under the bed, you will find a box with a lock on it. Kindly fetch it and bring it here." 

Kuroba gave him a curious look, then nodded and walked off. Saguru watched him go, admiring the smoothness of his gait, the glide of muscles under skin. God. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the touch of skin on skin, the press and slide of flesh, soft noises and exhalations, Kuroba's legs wrapped around Saguru's waist... 

Saguru surreptitiously adjusted himself before Kuroba returned. Sometimes it was a detriment being visually orientated, especially when one was telling one’s self it was okay to look, but -don't touch-. At least, not yet. Not that way, and certainly not unless Kuroba wanted it. Kuroba may have been his 'slave' for the night, but he was -not- going to force the magician into something against his will. 

The role of a good 'Master' was not to order or abuse the one who was submissive, but to put their needs first, to take care of them. It was a relationship built on trust and mutual desire. Contrary to what it might have appeared to outsiders, the 'slave' really was the one with the power, it was their decision when and if to say stop. Which was why he was trying to make sure that Kuroba knew that he could say 'no' at any time, and Saguru was trying not to push anything too hard.

Even if he did look incredibly ravishable like this. Saguru was going to be seeing that collar in his dreams for a while. He wondered if Kuroba's collarbones were as delectable as they looked. He adjusted himself again. 

The damn thing was that Kuroba wasn't just another pretty face, a nice body. If he hadn't been so damn annoying, he never would have caught and held Saguru’s attention, and the entire bet wouldn’t have even been brought up. Kuroba was intelligent, sharp-witted, stubborn and didn't back down from a debate or a confrontation. Which just made him more attractive in Saguru's eyes, really. 

Kuroba was also strangely honourable, even if he did constantly deny being the Kaitou Kid. 

Case in point, Kuroba returned, his footsteps nearly noiseless as he carried the box into the room. The box was about the size of a large shoe-box, burgundy with re-enforced brass edges and corners, more bulky than heavy. "Thank you." Saguru said distantly, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He motioned to the floor in front of him. "You may set the box down here."

Kuroba did as instructed, kneeling down on the rug in front of the sofa to do so. Saguru leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, looking at Kuroba intently. The magician's face looked reserved, but curious.

"You requested earlier that nothing that happens tonight gets mentioned others later, correct?" Saguru said, watching Kuroba's reaction. There was a brief flicker in Kuroba's eyes, and then he nodded once. "That goes both ways." Saguru said firmly. "Your word, or honour as the case may be, that you will -not- discuss what you may see, hear or do tonight with outside parties later?"

Kuroba hesitated, like he wasn't sure if he was going to like what he found in the box, then slowly but firmly nodded his head. Saguru let out a breath he'd been holding. Okay. 

"Alright." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a key-ring, selecting one of the smaller keys and began sliding it off of the ring. "While I was living in London, I tended to... run with a different crowd then I do here. Older, for one thing. And bit more on the wild side than you would probably suspect." Which was where he had learned the 'rules of the game', so to speak.

While dealing with the stress of school and murder mysteries on a frequent basis, he'd needed something where he could turn his brain off for a while, if he so choose. Or to use his analytical abilities for a purpose that had little to do with corpses and grieving families, and more to do with the carnal pleasures of the flesh.

He didn't require as much of a diversion while chasing the Kaitou Kid, there were fewer dead bodies where the thief was found. And both Kuroba and the Kid made for a delightful --if sometimes annoying-- distraction.

"Before I left for Japan, several friends got together and threw me a... Well, I suppose you might call it a 'Toy Party'." He got the key off the ring and held it up for Kuroba to see. "This is just to see if you find anything you might find interesting. This does not mean we necessarily have to play with them, is this understood?"

Saguru got an impatient look in return as if to say he didn't understand what the big deal was about, but Kuroba nodded. He tossed Kuroba the key, the magician grabbing it out of mid-air. Saguru nodded back, resisting the urge to wipe his suddenly cold hands on his thighs, nervous for no explicable reason. "Just as a reminder, if you are uncomfortable with something, you do have the option of saying 'no'."

Kuroba rolled his eyes before unlocking the box and lifting the lid. The magician's exasperated air vanished as soon as he saw the box's contents, replaced by wide-eyed staring. Kuroba glanced between Saguru and the box a few times, as if making sure that this was the right box and it was, in fact, actually owned by Saguru. 

Saguru smothered a snicker. "Everything should be clean." He said mildly. "I made sure to sterilise everything before I packed them prior to coming to Japan. I haven't opened the box since." Mum had wondered why he'd been so helpful about doing the dishes that night too. Good thing most of these 'toys' were dishwasher safe. And the ones that weren't could be washed by hand. Although he’d had to be careful to keep the dishes and the toys separate... 

One of Kuroba's eyebrows arched up as he pulled out a bright cyan coloured vibrator. The tip of it was penis shaped, but it had what looked like a strand of pearls wrapped around the middle and a small rabbit coming off the side, making the overall appearance somewhat like a demented cactus. Kuroba gave him a pointed look, mouthing the word 'Bunny'.

"That is actually designed for girls." Saguru shrugged, leaning forward and grabbing the cord that trailed from the bottom, pulling the control out and triggering it. The pearls began to rotate anti-clockwise around the shaft as the rabbit vibrated. "The rabbit ears are supposed to stimulate the clitoris."

Kuroba stared at the moving pearls, eyes almost going perfectly round. Of course, the shiny fake jewels would fascinate a jewel thief. Saguru played with the controller, increasing and decreasing the vibrations. "I really do not know why I given that one." He admitted idly. It wasn't like the rabbit was of all that much use to him, he did not have a clitoris. 

The magician finally shook himself and set the vibrator down, on the open lid of the box. Saguru turned it off, coiling the cord and setting the controller down next to it. Next Kuroba pulled out a pale egg-shaped device attached to a flared base and turned it around so he could see what was carved into it. An infant's face, surrounded by folds of 'cloth' stared back. Kuroba gave him a questioning look. 

"Baby Jesus Butt Plug." Saguru deadpanned. 

Kuroba quickly set that one down on the lid. Saguru had had a similar reaction when he'd first seen it too. Well, he'd kind of been laughing incredulously at the time too. Evidently someone had created a whole line of religious dildos. Who knew?

The next one Kuroba pulled out was a series of five stretchy black rings; three small rings, one at each end and one in the middle, and two much larger rings. The smaller rings held small white bullet shaped vibrators. "Vibrating cock ring." He explained. "The penis and the scrotum go through the larger rings, while the micro-vibrators can be removed or turned on individually, depending on mood or position." The first one was positioned ideally to entice a woman's clitoris while in missionary position as well as give the man a buzz, while the last one went behind the scrotum to externally stimulate the prostate. 

This earned him another raised eyebrow as Kuroba turned it around in his hands, as if trying to picture it. Or use it as a pair of handcuffs. He quickly tired of this and set it aside as well. Next out of the box was another phallic shaped object, this one pearl white and larger than the previous vibrator. The head was also shaped differently, slightly flatter and not as dome shaped. There was a ridge about two thirds of the way to the base. 

"It's... ah..." Saguru could feel himself blushing profusely. "A practical joke." He said lamely. 

Kuroba looked intrigued. Saguru ran his fingers through the blond fringe that didn't quite hide his eyes. "My last name means 'White Horse'." He muttered, hoping that Kuroba would figure it out from there. Kuroba titled his head to the side, making a puzzled expression as he tilted the dildo one way and the other. Then his eyes went wide, cheeks staining slightly pink as he -got- it. 

"Yes." Saguru said with self-depreciating humour. "It is a white miniature replica of a stallion's penis." 

This earned him a wide grin, and he got the feeling that if Kuroba wasn't under the no speaking restriction, he would be laughing his fool head off. Saguru gave him a sour look, wondering if this had been a mistake. Then Kuroba set the white horse phallus on the lid with the other toys and picked up something that looked like a rubbery blue sea urchin that had been pulled inside out into the shape of a tube.

"Masturbation sleeve." Saguru said blandly. He paused, and then magnanimously added. "You can have it if you want it. It's never been used and I'm sure you probably find more of a use than I can." 

Kuroba gave him a dirty look and put it down with the rest of the others. He paused, then picked up the white horse dildo and stuck it in the sleeve, creating a high pitched squeaking noise before setting it back down defiantly. Saguru muffled a snicker. Even without speech, the snark continued. 

Next out of the box looked like was a large black O ring. "Cock ring." Saguru said, feeling himself relax slightly at Kuroba's little display. "Goes around the penis and the scrotum to keep the man hard. Despite rumours, does not do much to prevent ejaculation." Not unless it was -extremely- tight, which made Saguru wince just thinking about the risk of potential injury to sensitive parts. Neither it nor the vibrating one was meant to be worn for very long lest they cause damage. 

Kuroba nodded and set it down with the rest. The next object to come out of the box was traffic-cone orange and similarly shaped, with a narrow tip and a wide bottom that narrowed and flaring out again to a wide base. "Butt plug." Saguru motioned to the rabbit vibrator. "Most toys designed specifically for men tend to be shaped more like rockets, while women's toys come in a variety of shapes." 

The magician compared the two for a moment before nodding. The butt plug joined the pile. Next out was a long flesh coloured tubular object, almost serpentine, and bent in half. Kuroba's eyes went wide as he got it completely out of the box and it straightened itself. "Ah." Saguru grimaced as he scratched the back of his neck. "Double ended dildo." 

For once, Saguru thought he saw Kuroba speechless. Of course, it was rather hard to tell with Kuroba forbidden from talking at the moment, but the look of speechlessness was there. "I've debated asking Aoko if she had a use for it." Saguru added gamely. She seemed like the type of person who might get a kick out of it. He didn't really have a use for it, with not having a current partner. Not to mention he already had a penis, and really wasn't looking for a replacement for it. He was rather attached to his penis, thank you.

Kuroba glanced darkly between Saguru and the double ended dildo, before gripping it like one would a bat, in preparation to swing. Well, yes. That was one possible use Aoko might have for it. "Would you rather I inquired if Koizumi had a use for it?" Saguru inquired. Kuroba froze, his face losing quite a bit of its colour. Koizumi would be more likely to use it on them if they annoyed her. Without lube. 

He got a grimace in return and the double ended phallus was set down across the top of the box, the fake glans hanging over the edges. Kuroba ruffled through the box, coming up with a few tubes and some foil packets. "Lubrication and condoms." He took one of the condom packets and checked the expiration date stamped on the side. Still good. "It's generally a good idea to put condoms on over the toys, for hygiene reasons." Especially if they were going to be used more than once a night with no chance to clean them between sessions. 

Kuroba looked thoughtful, and then nodded as if acknowledging that it made sense. He noticed something inside the box and picked it up, holding a small clear ziplock plastic bag containing silver jewellery. "Nipple clamps." Saguru commented. "And some various jewellery." 

The magician sorted through the jewellery with nimble fingers, shifting it around without opening the bag until a large heavy silver ring was by itself at the top. Saguru felt his face heat up. "There was a time when I was giving some serious thought to a Prince Albert." 

Blank look. 

"A Prince Albert is a type of piercing, named after the Prince of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha and Consort of Queen Victoria." Saguru explained, falling back into scholarly mode. "It's a piercing that goes through the opening of the urethra and out through the underside of the head of the penis, generally either through or around the sensitive nerve cluster there."

Kuroba's eyes went wide as his knees slid together, hands hovering protectively over his crotch, as to shield it from potential harm. 

Saguru chuckled. "It's probably one of the more common male body modifications. And it's supposed to make sex even better, since it's stimulating that nerve cluster for the man and supposedly the body piercing is extremely pleasurable for the partner. You can also get a Prince Albert with a barbell instead of a ring, although the ring is more traditional. There is some historical debate on if it was also referred to as a 'Dressing Ring', with ribbons tied through it and pulled back to prevent 'unsightly bulges' in the front of the fashionably tight trousers of the time." 

There was also some debate on if Prince Albert actually sported the piercing that was named after him. There was also a 'Reverse Prince Albert' which went through the -top- of the glans. However, after a look at Kuroba's uncomfortable expression, he decided that it was probably better to drop the subject. "I eventually did not have it done. The unfortunate side effect of having a slightly uncontrollable spray instead of a stream while urinating and the thought of being forced to explain why I would be setting off the metal detector to airport security while travelling through international airports changed my mind."

Kuroba's shoulders shook as he caught and muffled a laugh. He put the bag of jewellery back in the box with an amused expression as he glanced over the toys again. From what Saguru could remember from his admittedly frantic packing, they had gone through everything in the box. 

"So." Saguru said, feeling slightly jittery although trying hard not to show it. "Did anything spark your fancy as far as something 'entertaining to do'?"


	2. Stress Relief 2/2

Kuroba hesitated, indecision weighing clearly in his eyes. Saguru bit back a reminder that he could say 'no' for fear the magician might take it on as a challenge and agree, even if it wasn't something he wanted to do. Kuroba opened his mouth slightly, licking his lower lip again before nodding. Saguru did not know when Kuroba had picked up that habit, but it was going to drive him to an early grave because he kept having to quell the urge to follow that blasted tongue. 

"Okay." Saguru nodded, attempting to act calm and hide his excitement. "Will you trust me to choose a toy?"

Again, Kuroba hesitated, and then nodded after a moment. "Thank you." Saguru said sincerely. Kuroba just looked at him warily, as if he still was not entirely sure that he trusted Saguru -too- much. But Saguru was the one who had experience playing with these, not Kuroba. "Stand up, please." Saguru requested, rising to his own feet.

Kuroba did as instructed, watching Saguru as he moved to stand next to him. Saguru held the ribbon up. "Thank you. Hands behind your back, please." He requested. "I will not tie this tightly. If you pull your arms free, or say 'Stop', I will stop." 

The warning was probably repetitive, but he would rather have Kuroba keep that in mind than to forget and panic. Kuroba tilted his head to the side, moving his hands behind his back. Saguru wrapped the dark ribbon around Kuroba's wrists in a figure-eight shape again, tying it off with a bow. The ribbon rested just below the line of the waistband, Kuroba's elegant hands looking almost detached against the dark material. Kuroba tested the flimsy bond as soon as Saguru stepped back, almost slipping his hands free before relaxing. 

"Alright?" Saguru questioned, moving to face Kuroba. Kuroba nodded, the neutral mask was back, Kuroba watching him to see what he would do next. Saguru looked the magician over, savouring the moment before kneeling down to grab a specific toy. "Does this meet your standards?" He questioned, holding up the vibrating cock ring for Kuroba to see. 

Kuroba blinked, a small flicker of something mercurially passing through his eyes before he nodded. Most of the toys were penetrative, something he did not wish to push upon Kuroba at the moment. That was for later games, if Kuroba chose to come back and play, this was to be supposed to be a taste, a tease, tonight. 

"I am going to undo your trousers now." Saguru informed him, watching Kuroba's face. Kuroba gave him a small nod back, shifting slightly and adjusting his weight towards the balls of his feet, bracing his legs as if in preparation to flee if he needed to. Saguru almost remind him again about saying 'stop', and then bit his tongue. Kuroba was prideful, and too many reminders would rub him the wrong way. It was tricky, finding a balance around Kuroba, to push his boundaries without going too far. 

Saguru knelt in front of Kuroba, his gaze level with Kuroba's crotch, reaching forward and undoing the top button with fingers that only trembled a little in both nervousness and excitement. The small trail of dark hair widened as fabric parted, teasing him with a small glimpse of skin. He reached up and grabbed the front of the waistband with one hand, grabbing the zipper tap with the other and slowly pulled it down, the sound of the teeth parting obscenely loud in the silence. 

Kuroba wasn't wearing any underwear. Saguru faltered for a moment, surprised by the lack of fabric boundary between himself and Kuroba’s flesh. The thought filled his head, distracting him. 

Kuroba. Wasn't. Wearing. Underwear. 

He swallowed, fully parting the zipper and tugging the material of the dark jeans down off of Kuroba's lean hips. Jeans. No underwear. Whoashit.

Kuroba was partly hard, probably having lost any erection he might have had from the discussion about the Prince Albert piercing, or so Saguru hoped. Kuroba’s member was a nice shape and size, pleasing to his eye, the head slightly purplish and the foreskin politely pulled back from the glans. Saguru took a steadying breath, praying that his hands weren’t shaking. “I’m going to fit it around your scrotum first.” He said, trying to keep his voice neutral and hoping that Kuroba had not noticed his distraction. 

Calm. He was the one who was supposed to be in control here, not letting his other head do thinking and scare Kuroba away by jumping and ravishing him. Or licking, finding what he tasted like, and feeling Kuroba harden in his mouth. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. 

He leaned forward, putting on hand on Kuroba’s hip, keeping his touch gentle as he slid it down across Kuroba’s thigh, fingers resting on the soft smooth skin of the inner leg. Kuroba made a muffled sound, a swift intake of breath, his muscles trembling slightly. Saguru paused, glancing up at Kuroba’s face. The neutral mask was there, but it couldn’t hide the blush that was staining Kuroba’s cheeks pink. Saguru continued to watch Kuroba’s face as he trailed his fingers upward to the junction of leg and hip, gently cradling Kuroba’s balls in his hand. Kuroba’s breath hitched slightly as he shivered, then stood still again. 

A brief flicker of respect for Kuroba’s control passed through Saguru’s brain, he didn’t think he could be so calm with someone he wasn’t entirely sure how much he trusted cradling his family jewels. He turned his attention back to what he was doing, placing the cock ring around the base of the scrotum. He slid one testicle through the cock ring, then the other, checking to make sure that it wasn’t too loose or tight at the top and that nothing was uncomfortably pinched by the black elasticity material.

”Alright?” He asked Kuroba, glancing upwards again. Kuroba nodded back, his lower lip dimpled from where he was biting it. “Okay.” Saguru reaffirmed, mostly to himself. 

Kuroba’s other head had definitely woken up and decided to pay attention to what was going on Saguru noticed as he turned his concentration back below Kuroba’s waistline. Saguru wrapped a hand around the base; keeping his touch light since he hadn’t opened any of the lubricant, then drew his hand up towards the head. Kuroba trembled again, his arms flexing in an aborted gesture to reach forward, towards Saguru. Saguru’s lips twitched in a smirk, barely reining in the impulse to snicker. One certainly could lead a man around by the balls. 

As he slipped the other loop around Kuroba’s member, he could smell Kuroba's musky masculine scent. He paused, taking another breath. There was a faint familiar scent there, mixed in with heady scent of musk. It was right there on the tip of his tongue…. 

Soap. 

Saguru froze, his mouth suddenly dry as his analytical side presented him with the evidence available. Kuroba had taken a bath, gotten clean and gotten dressed -- _Without Underwear!_ \-- before arriving. When Kuroba had said that he thought that sex was a possibility when Saguru had asked before allowing him to enter the house, he’d meant that he thought sex was a -probability-. 

Somewhere in the back of Saguru's mind, Handel's Hallelujah Chorus broke out. Kuroba -wanted- this. 

…. Or Kuroba made it a habit of going around without underwear. However, based on previous observations, he was willing to bet the former. 

He quickly returned his attention back to the task at hand, settling the cock ring firmly at the base of Kuroba’s penis, his mood considerably lighter. “Alright?” He asked again, looking up at Kuroba’s face. The pink blush had darken slightly, Kuroba’s eyes dark glittering jewels in the light. Kuroba swallowed once, and then nodded. Good. Saguru slid his fingers up Kuroba’s smooth shaft again, enjoying the soft breathless noise that Kuroba made, and the faint trembling of muscles as Kuroba thickened and hardened in his hand. So lovely. 

”We could make a game of this, if you like.” He offered as he rose to his feet, feeling Kuroba’s erection twitch eagerly in his hand. Kuroba tilted his head to the side, a look that almost appeared more unconsciously coy than curious with the flush across his face. Saguru smiled, feeling giddily mischievous as his hand glided back down towards the base again, more of a tease than a solid touch. He leaned forward, the fabric of his shirt barely brushing against Kuroba’s bare skin as he whispered in Kuroba’s ear; “If you can make me come before you do, you can **fuck** me.”

He got a soft gasp in return, a bitten off exhalation as Kuroba practically -jumped-, a full body twitch at the idea. “Yes?” He questioned, Kuroba’s taunt body almost leaning towards him and the promise of warm flesh and release. Kuroba licked his lips again and nodded, brown hair tickling the side of Saguru’s face. “Excellent.” Saguru said and hit the button on the side of the top micro-vibrator. 

Kuroba nearly broke his promise not to speak as a soft buzzing filled the air, a gasp escaping in a high breathy noise, shoulders just barely pressing against Saguru as Kuroba almost lost his balance. Mercilessly, Saguru moved his hand farther down, finding the second vibrator between penis and balls and triggering that one as well. Kuroba stiffened, a hissing noise between closed teeth as a second buzz joined the first. Saguru moved his hand again, careful not squish or jar anything precious too much as he found the last vibrator and triggered it.

This time Kuroba did lean against him, his head tucked under Saguru’s chin, mouth open as he panted against Saguru’s collarbones in great heaving gasps. Saguru slid his hand free, grabbing ahold of the fallen fabric of the jeans and tugging them up so they were no longer in danger of tangling Kuroba’s legs, the leaking tip of Kuroba’s cock just peeking out. Kuroba took a few more deep breaths, regaining some form of control as he lifted his head, shooting Saguru a dark look that Saguru had no problems interpreting that Kuroba thought he was a complete and utter -bastard-. 

Saguru smirked back, finding a great deal of enjoyment in their current predicament. Which possibly made him a bastard, so he wasn’t going to waste the breath or time arguing. Kuroba’s expression changed, becoming more gauging as he took stock of the situation and weighed his options despite his current obvious distraction. The diabolical look on Kuroba’s face merely made him look more delectable in Saguru’s eyes, he loved the challenging aspect of the magician’s personality, even if it did frequently land him in embarrassing situations. 

He briefly wondered if Kuroba believed that he was doing this out of some sort of petty sense of revenge, then the thought was banished as Kuroba made his move, by plastering himself from shoulder to thighs against Saguru. This time Saguru had to muffle his own noise of surprise and arousal, his own cock reminding him that it was pitching a tent down here in his pants and would like some attention too, please. Kuroba tilted his head up, eyes half-lidded and dark, lips a scant distance away from Saguru’s, the two of them almost sharing one breath. Then Kuroba closed the gap, lips tentatively brushing against Saguru’s own, shy as a butterfly’s wing. 

Saguru reined in the urge to press forward or grab Kuroba and giving him a -proper- kiss, something more than a mere -tease-, instead drawing on his reserves of patience and allowing Kuroba take his own time to play and explore. Kuroba pulled away, licking his lower lip again, as if he were chasing a taste of something illusive before kissing him again, this time cautiously, like he was testing something out. Saguru wondered if he had underestimated the amount of experience Kuroba had or if this was Kuroba’s first time kissing a -guy- or if Kuroba was merely being a tease. 

And then he was distracted by Kuroba pressing his hips against Saguru’s, the pressure and vibration like an electric jolt through him, making him gasp. He wasn’t quite able to quell the instinctual thrust back, -- _goodfastermore_ \-- and Kuroba’s breath hitched, more of a hiccup than a gasp. Saguru drew back -- he wasn’t going to come that easily-- looking at Kuroba’s face, catching a brief glimpse of round eyes before it was replaced by a narrow-eyed challenging look. Saguru gave him back a smug smirk in return. Any friction Kuroba tried to use to get Saguru off would only get Kuroba off faster, due to the added sensation of the vibrations. And with his hands tied behind his back, the magician was at a severe disadvantage. 

And then Kuroba smirked, leaning forward and nibbling on Saguru’s lower lip, his chest pressed against Saguru’s, keeping his hips away. Saguru closed his eyes and kissed back, drinking in the not-quite noises Kuroba made as he trembled occasionally, aroused but not entirely helpless. Not Kuroba, not with his trickster pranks and agile mind. And body. Oh, yes. Nice body. He could spend a pleasant day listing things he’d like to do with and to Kuroba… 

Kuroba released his mouth, giving him a dark mischievous look before sliding downward, pausing to nip at Saguru’s collar bone, his ribs, nibble at his navel and then paused, kneeling at Saguru’s feet. Saguru looked down, his breath catching for a moment at the picture presented to him. 

Kuroba was looking up at him from under dark lashes, head tilted to bare the dark collar around his neck, the silver lock glinting at him. Clever hands kept behind his back by that navy satin ribbon, showing off the curve and breadth of the shoulders. The expanse of tan skin disappearing under the black material of the jeans, the open metallic zipper partly concealing Kuroba’s proud leaking erection. 

Saguru swallowed, committing the image to memory for later, for late solitary nights. 

Then Kuroba smirked, all mischief and evil, and leaned forward, pressing his open mouth against the material below Saguru’s belt buckle and -breathed-. 

_Fuck._

And just from that, the image and the brief touch of heated air, he came. His knees gave out under him and he not quite fell so much as slid down to the ground, catching himself on Kuroba’s solid presence and stayed there shaking. 

It took an untold while for him to come back, belatedly remembering that breathing was a necessity to life. He found himself leaning against Kuroba, his head on Kuroba’s shoulder, Kuroba’s face buried against his neck as the magician made little whimpering noises, hips jerking as he strained for his own climax despite the lack of friction. That really wasn’t fair of Saguru, leaving his partner hanging, and so he reached forward, finding Kuroba’s bent thigh. Kuroba’s breath hitched, almost a hiccup as he trailed his hand up, cupping Kuroba’s warm erection, pressing the heel of his hand against the dripping head and whispered one word. “Come.” 

And Kuroba did, making a long hoarse shuddering breath as he twitched and shivered, flooding Saguru’s hand with warm fluid. Kuroba pitched forward slightly, going lax, Saguru supporting his lighter weight. Saguru smirked to himself as he lethargically reached around with his free hand, finding the satin ribbon and tugging the knot undone. Kuroba’s arms dropped down, hands resting on Saguru’s thighs, slowly kneading the material there as he panted for breath, not lifting his head up from where it rested on Saguru’s shoulder. Saguru idly stroked the bare skin Kuroba’s back, soothing him through the aftershocks that shook Kuroba. He shifted the hand that still rested on Kuroba’s erection, causing Kuroba to hiss in discomfort at the movement against his overly-sensitive fading erection. He turned off the first vibrator, and then twisting his fingers around to turn off the second. Kuroba made a little whimpering noise as the sensation ebbed away.

”I cannot quite reach the last one in our current position.” Saguru murmured apologetically. Not with how Kuroba was kneeling and with the jeans in the way. Kuroba made a small groan of protest, and then nodded once, apparently content to stay right where he was, pressed against Saguru. Saguru continued petting Kuroba’s back, vaguely fascinated at the shape and texture of the knobs of Kuroba’s spine. It was a pity he hadn’t thought to remove his own shirt, it seemed like a waste of bare skin. 

They stayed like that for a while, the silence broken by their breathing and the faint noise of the mini-vibrator. Saguru was content to drift in this feeling of lassitude for a while, a nap would be nice now, but his legs were beginning to cramp from the odd angle and his trousers were uncomfortably sticky. He wiped his damp hand on his clothing before patting Kuroba’s back. “Come on.” He said, not entirely enthusiastically. “You need to stand up.”

He got a sort of growl in return, like a cat who hadn’t decided if he was irritated enough to scratch your eyes out yet or not. Saguru clucked his tongue. “Up.” He insisted, moving to rise. Kuroba gave an annoyed huff, raising his head off of Saguru’s shoulder and shifted his balance backwards with a grace that Saguru envied. He watched with some amusement as Kuroba stood up, shaking out his feet to restore blood circulation. “I’m going to take off the ring.” He informed Kuroba, tugging on the jeans again. Kuroba nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot as if slightly nervous. 

Saguru smirked and hit the button to turn off the last vibrator. Above him, Kuroba gave a large sigh of relief and Saguru chuckled. He freed Kuroba’s balls first, then slid the toy off of Kuroba’s softening member, checking the tender flesh for bruising or any possible damage. “Okay?” He asked Kuroba, glancing up. Kuroba raised an eyebrow in return as if wondering if Saguru’s mental processes were all there because Saguru couldn’t have possibly forgotten that Kuroba had just successfully come all over Saguru’s hand, could he? 

”Right.” Saguru nodded and rose as well, taking inventory of the situation. His feet were pins and needles from kneeling for so long, his shirt and trousers were smeared with Kuroba’s semen, there was a wet spot on the inside of his trousers that had nothing and everything to do with Kuroba’s hot mouth, and the crotch of Kuroba’s jeans was damp looking. 

Next order of business then, getting clean. 

“Follow me, please.” He instructed, picking up Kuroba’s shirt off of the side of the couch. Kuroba gave him a sidelong glance, as if expecting a trap and Saguru smirked again, feeling too mellow to bother with sarcastic quips at the moment. He brushed his fingers down Kuroba’s hand, tangling the tips of their fingers together before giving a slight tug. Kuroba made an eye-roll gesture, and then followed him without further complaint. 

Saguru didn’t bother turning on any lights as he led them through the house with the ease of familiarity. They quickly reached the laundry room and he turned on the light there, the sudden brightness making them both blink for a moment before their eyes adjusted. He was pleased to find a stack of neatly folded fresh towels sitting on the folding table, he hadn’t been entirely sure if they had been put away yet or not. 

”Clean out your pockets of everything you do not want washed, please.” He instructed, tossing Kuroba’s shirt into the washer before unbuckling his belt and sliding it from his waist, setting the belt on the table. Kuroba stared at Saguru as he undid the cuffs at his wrists, then untucked shirt from of his waistband before pulling it off entirely and throwing it inside the washer. Kuroba finally blinked as Saguru started to unfasten his pants, then turned blushed slightly and turned away, reaching into his own jean pockets and pulling things out. Saguru chuckled quietly to himself as he pulled a washcloth from the stack of clean towels and wetting it from the small tap next to the washer. He cleaned himself up and rinsed the washcloth off again with warm water.

Kuroba had his head titled partly to the side as he warily watched Saguru. “Pants off, please.” Saguru said briskly. Kuroba gave him a suspicious look, and then slowly peeled his jeans off, pulling one leg free and then the other. Kuroba gave him a sideways look, and then tossed his pants into the washer without prompting. “Thank you.” Saguru commented, adding the washing powder to the load before picking up the washcloth again. “Come here, please, and hold still for a moment.” 

The washcloth got a wary look, but held still as Saguru carefully washed the cooling semen off. He noted with some amusement as Kuroba’s little head twitched at the attention, not yet ready for another round but definitely interested. He pulled back however, reaching for a towel off the pile and handing it to Kuroba. “Here. I find it strange to wander around unfamiliar places without vestments.” 

Kuroba took the towel with a nod and wrapped it around his waist. Saguru threw the washcloth into the washer, removed his pocket watch from his trousers, then shimmied out of his own pants and underwear and added them to the wash. He shut the door and started the small load of laundry before reaching for a towel to wrap around himself. So much for not planning on doing household chores tonight. “The laundry should be done in about seventeen minutes.” He announced, tucking the towel securely around his waist. Seventeen minutes and thirty-two point five seconds, to be precise. 

He got an impatient look in return, as if Saguru was forgetting something important. “I have not forgotten our wager.” Saguru smirked, leaning forward and brushing some of the fringe from Kuroba’s face, then running his thumb across Kuroba’s lower lip. “And I will uphold it my end of it. However, there are other things we can do to pass the time until the laundry is ready to be hung up to dry.” 

Oh. He could see thoughts flickering through Kuroba’s delightful brain. “Although, if you’d prefer the hard and fast route…” Saguru smirked, straightening slightly to loom over Kuroba. Not that their differences in height and mass ever seemed to intimidate the slippery magician. 

Kuroba licked his lower lip, catching Saguru’s thumb with it, then shook his head. Saguru smiled slightly. “Hard and fast can be fun.” He confided. It could be great fun. However, hard and fast as many times as possible in a night until one’s cock was raw for days was really only fun the first time. “But slow can be much, much better.” Especially if he was gauging Kuroba’s experience levels correctly, he would rather prefer to take their time, allowing them both to get used to each other with the hopes of doing more later. Slow and teasing was also fun for letting the anticipation build. Not so much fun if it never came to climax, but Saguru was not going to let that happen tonight. 

Kissing was something that people were sometimes touchy about, but Kuroba hadn’t seemed to mind earlier, so he ducked his head down and gently kissed Kuroba, exploring the magician’s lips in a simple closed mouth kiss. Kuroba didn’t exactly surge into it, but from the way he responded and kissed back, he wasn’t exactly repulsed either. 

He shifted them around until the Kuroba’s back reached the folding table before breaking off the contact. “Up.” Saguru instructed, guiding the magician with his hands on Kuroba’s hips on top of the waist-high table. Kuroba slithered up on to the wooden surface, spreading his legs so Saguru could stand in between them. Much better, in Saguru’s opinion. The table gave Kuroba a little extra height, making it easier to kiss without getting a crink in the neck. And it tilted Kuroba’s head back, baring his neck in a delicious fashion as the towel hinted at what was underneath without actually showing. The implication of them both being nearly naked was more arousing in some ways than both of them actually being nude.

”This okay?” He murmured, his mouth just brushing Kuroba’s. Kuroba nodded, reaching out, and then letting his hands drop before he actually made contact. Saguru muted a smirk. “You can touch.” He dryly informed the magician, he paused then added ominously. “For now.” 

Kuroba gave him a smirk that was pure devilment as he raised his hands, draping his arms around Saguru’s neck for a moment, then sliding his hands down Saguru’s back to grab the curve of his ass in a possessive gesture. Saguru muffled a manly squeak as he pitched forward, placing his hands on the table for balance. A lack of enthusiasm for tonight’s events was -not- going to be a problem, it appeared. 

He blinked when something crinkled and rustle under his hand. He glanced down and realised that he had placed his hand on a few foil packets that were not his. His eyes flickered to Kuroba’s face as he picked one up, verifying that it was, in fact, a condom. Kuroba blushed pink again, shifting backwards on the table as if he could creep away from embarrassment. There was also a handful of change, enough for a bus ride back to Kuroba’s part of Ekoda, sitting next to the condoms, presumably the contents of Kuroba’s jeans from before he’d put them in the wash.

”Thank you.” He said, feeling slightly giddy as he set the foil wrapped condom back down. Definitely not a lack of enthusiasm, as if Kuroba’s presence, the missing underwear, and the shower beforehand had not been enough evidence as to Kuroba’s intentions for being here. “Saves me from worrying about potential allergies and sizes for you.” 

Kuroba gave him a dry look, presumably for being business-like about the details. Saguru distracted him with a kiss. A moment later, as Kuroba’s hands skittered across his shoulders, and then sliding down his back before grabbing and holding on to the curve of Saguru’s butt again, Saguru decided that this was the best way to shut Kuroba up -ever-. Not only could the magician not speak, not that speech was much of an issue at the moment, Kuroba couldn’t give him any funny looks either. He’d have to try it again sometime. 

Kuroba opened his mouth, tongue tentatively touching Saguru’s lips. Saguru opened his mouth, the feel of tongue against tongue sending a small frisson through him as he allowed Kuroba to explore. Saguru hummed appreciatively as Kuroba moved one hand up to tangle in Saguru’s blond hair, taking that as his cue to do more exploring of his own. 

Much to his amusement and delight, Kuroba’s sides were somewhat sensitive, and brushing the soft nub of Kuroba’s nipples elicited a small shiver from the magician. Some guys didn’t have much sensitivity there, but some did and those who did were great fun to play with. Less fun was the rough patch of scar tissue on Kuroba’s ribcage, and the long horizontal scar on his upper right arm.

It was proof, he knew, evidence that Kuroba was the Kaitou Kid. Bullet scars were not common in Japan. But he wasn’t interested in the verification of his theories at the moment. Possibly later, something to cuss about when Kuroba or the Kid were being their usual obnoxious selves, but right now, he was taking Kuroba Kaito to his bed, not the infamous Kid the Phantom Thief. 

God, he was going to get hard the next time he chased the Kaitou Kid, wondering if Kid kissed the same way that Kuroba did. He imagined not, it was more of the Kid’s way to take charge of everything without anyone realising it. Which, if Kuroba continued do that with his tongue, was going to be either very very good, or very bad for Saguru in the future. 

He duelled Kuroba’s tongue for a moment before winning the round and dipping in to explore Kuroba’s mouth. Kuroba shivered again, shifting to wrap his legs around the back of Saguru’s thighs, pulling them closer together. The rough cloth of the towels covering themselves rubbed against each other, creating a pleasant friction. He broke off the kiss as Kuroba’s hand dropped down to grab his butt again with both hands and pulled, bringing their groins together. Saguru hissed at the sensation, dropping his head down to press a kiss against Kuroba’s neck, reigning in the impulse to nip or mark the skin, something to show, some sort of proof that they had done this-

Then the alarm on the washer went off causing both of them to startle and for Kuroba to nearly remove Saguru’s towel as he jerked his hands off Saguru’s butt. They both stared at the washer for a moment as reality returned. “Laundry is done.” Saguru said lamely, reluctantly straightening and releasing Kuroba. “Let us hang it up so that you may have clean clothes for in the morning.” 

Kuroba nodded, sliding forward off the table and nearly losing his towel in the process. He quickly grabbed for it, unfortunately catching it before it fell. Saguru stepped back to give him some space, noticing Kuroba’s ruffled hair, dark eyes and slightly swollen lips with pride. Kuroba looked… ravished. Ravishable. Fuckable. 

Laundry. Right. The sooner they got the laundry hung up, the sooner they could get to bed. Bed. Laundry then bed. This meant he had to move, not stare at Kuroba, who seemed to be stuck staring at him as well, also unable to get his brain to process. Saguru leaned forward and kissed Kuroba again, just because he could. Kuroba pressed forward, bare skin against bare skin, one hand reaching up to twine his fingers into Saguru’s hair again. They rocked against each other, Saguru’s mind going pleasantly empty. 

… Until they managed to walk backwards into the washing machine, the cold metal against his back jolting Saguru back into reality. He pulled his mouth away from Kuroba’s. “Laundry.” He said thickly, feeling like it was a struggle to remember how to speak properly. “Then Bed. Then Fucking.” 

It took a moment for his words to sink in, then Kuroba’s eyes widened, as if he’d completely forgotten about what Saguru had promised. With a small jump, he stepped backwards from Saguru’s grasp, reaching for the washing machine. Saguru laughed at his eagerness, going the other direction and grabbing some hangers to put the shirts on. Kuroba pulled the wet items out of the washer and impatiently handed them to Saguru, who hung them up. No hesitation there, Kuroba certainly had his priorities figured out. 

”Ready?” He inquired as the last of the laundry was hung up and drying. Kuroba rolled his eyes and made a spread-hand gesture, signifying that he was just waiting on Saguru. Saguru laughed, ducking in for a quick kiss. “This way.” He said, grabbing the ribbon and the condoms Kuroba had brought with him in one hand and taking Kuroba’s hand with the other. Bumping the laundry room light off, he led them back into the dark house. Kuroba hung closely to him, so that their bodies bumped and collided every few steps, almost to the point of tripping over each other. 

”Is this a hint?” Saguru inquired as he paused in his stride. Kuroba ran into him again, arms and legs and torsos colliding together. He chuckled at the impatient noise Kuroba made in return, pressing against him to move faster. Saguru lifted the hand he was holding and kissed Kuroba’s knuckles. “Relax. I am not going to renege and leave you hanging.”

Somehow, any further comments got lost in Kuroba’s mouth as they sort of danced to the bedroom, turning and pressing the other against the wall as they made out, hands rumbling and roving over each other. They somehow safely made it down the hall, up the staircase and into Saguru’s room, nearly losing the towels several times in the process. They fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs and sharp joints, Kuroba rolling on top of Saguru and pinning his wrists to the bed with a shadowy triumphant grin. 

”Lamp to your left.” Saguru rumbled, wanting to see Kuroba better. “You are in the better position to turn it on.” Kuroba made an impatient noise and released Saguru, turning on the light. They both blinked at the dim light, taking a moment to regain their vision. “Excellent. Thank you.” Saguru said briskly, then rolled them over so he was straddling Kuroba’s thin waist, quickly twining the ribbon around Kuroba’s wrists above his head. 

Kuroba glared furiously as Saguru tied the ends of the ribbon into a slipped knot, the long end dangling down so it could be untied with a single pull later, the magician looking like he’d just been betrayed. Saguru tapped him on the nose, leaving one hand keeping Kuroba’s wrists pinned. “I believe you are operating on a slight misconception.” Saguru said, feeling slightly buzzed. “’Bottom’ does not necessarily mean ‘submissive’.”

He was rewarded with a wide-eyed look that almost made him laugh. He diverted this by giving Kuroba a quick kiss, entertained by the difficulties of kissing while smiling. “This okay?” He asked, pulling back far enough to see Kuroba’s reaction. Kuroba had obviously had designs in one direction, Saguru was unsure if the magician would take offence to doing things a different way. Kuroba arched an eyebrow, giving him an ‘Are You Crazy?!’ look as he planted his feet on the bed and jerked his hips up, nearly unseating Saguru and sending him pitching forward. This time he did laugh, catching himself on either side of Kuroba’s head and earned himself another eyeroll. 

”Alright, I get the picture.” Saguru snickered, sitting up with most of his weight on his legs on either side of Kuroba. Kuroba looked like he was composed of golden light and clinging shadows, the lamp light illuminating the dips and swells of the magician’s lithe frame. Pale skin on white sheets, the dark ribbon, hair and collar standing in stark, if artistically pleasing, contrast. He wondered what Kuroba would say to letting him find a bottle of massage oil and running it all over his body, just for the excuse to touch everywhere. 

Kuroba made a questioning noise, raising an eyebrow at him and Saguru realised he was staring, and had been for too long. He reached out, running a finger lightly from the indentation at the base of Kuroba’s throat, down the sternum, past the ribcage, to the navel. Kuroba shivered, eyes going half-lidded under the fringe of dark hair. Bedroom eyes, Saguru thought with fascination. Kuroba, in his bed. He swallowed. He was going to be having sex with Kuroba. “I think I am grateful for your hands being tied right now.” He said thickly. Kuroba was enough of a distraction looking like this, it would be worse of the magician could –touch-. “Otherwise this would be over entirely too soon.” 

He got an appraising look in return, from the top of his blond hair down to obvious bulge in the towel still loosely wrapped around his waist and back up again. Kuroba’s hips shifted, his own hardened erection rubbing against Saguru as the magician swallowed and licked his lower lip again. Saguru leaned over and chased Kuroba’s tongue again for a moment before moving his way southward, nuzzling Kuroba’s neck, nipping at the collarbones and exploring the expanse of Kuroba’s chest with his mouth, lingering over the scars that marred the smooth flesh. He paused for a moment, feeling the fast pace of Kuroba’s heart as he licked the salty sweat from his skin, exalting in the fact that he was responsible for the quickened pace of Kuroba’s heartbeat. 

Goodness knew how many times the Kaitou Kid had elevated Saguru’s pulse, but through a different sort of exertion. Blast his fondness for high places.

Saguru shifted as he explored his way down Kuroba’s torso, admiring the way the curve of Kuroba’s body fit in his hands, the small twitches he made as Saguru found pleasurable places and the whimper Kuroba made when he flicked his tongue in and out of his navel, his hips straining against Saguru’s grasp, trying to thrust upwards. He raised his head and smirked. “A subtle hint?” Saguru drawled. 

Kuroba gave him an impatient narrow-eyed glare. Saguru laughed and carefully unwrapped the towel around Kuroba’s hips, baring Kuroba’s dark erection to the air. He kissed the outward curve of the hipbone and moved farther down, exploring Kuroba’s inner thighs instead. The magician whined at him, but spread his legs wider, providing more room for Saguru to explore. Which he did, finding the ticklish spot behind the knees which made Kuroba gasp and wiggle in a delightful fashion before he moved on to the curve of Kuroba’s strong calves, massaging the muscles there. 

From there, it was a short trip to the protrusion of the ankle, then pressing his thumbs into the arch of Kuroba’s feet, causing the magician to groan. Saguru grinned, he’d met one person in London who claimed to be able to make people orgasm with a foot massage, without ever touching the genitals. He’d never had the opportunity to try and see for himself, not that he doubted it with all the time he spent on his feet, but the image had remained. 

”Perhaps we should see about a mutual exchange of footrubs in the future.” He said lightly, watching Kuroba writhe as he rubbed at a particularly good spot. After heist-footrubs? Now there was an idea. He was sure they could both use it.

Kuroba lifted his head slightly to give him a look that Saguru couldn’t quite translate, but thought it looked somewhat like an affirmative. Dress shoes weren’t exactly designed for running. Or leaping across rooftops. 

He got another soft groan before the foot was tugged out of his grip, Kuroba giving him an impatient look. Right. He didn’t quite muffle a chuckle as he ditched the towel, crawling back up Kuroba’s sprawled body again, hands resting on either side of Kuroba’s shoulders. Kuroba looked up at him, eyes partly lidded. And as Saguru watched, licked his damn lower lip again. 

… He was doing that on purpose, Saguru just knew it. “Patience-“ He growled, leaning back to pin Kuroba’s legs again and reaching into the drawer in the nightstand. He pulled out a pump bottle of lubricant and set it bed next to the pillow Kuroba’s head was laying on, then grabbed a latex glove, acquired from his crime labs. “-is a minor form of despair, disguised as a virtue.” 

Saguru smirked, slowly pulling on the white glove and stretching it over his fingers. Kuroba flinched slightly as Saguru pulled the glove all the way over his hand, then snapped the material at the bottom. His smirk grew wider as he added a dollop of lube to his gloved fingers, the liquid shimmering in the low light. 

He leaned forward even further, bracing himself on the bed with his un-gloved hand, as he reached behind him, his attention behind him as he explored the opening to his body with slippery fingers. Kuroba’s eyes got wider as he realised what Saguru was doing, a soft whimpering sound escaping. Saguru gave him a quick smile before closing his eyes as he pressed a finger inside, unable to muffle the slight hiss at the intrusion. 

It didn’t hurt, hadn’t hurt after he’d gotten used to it, but it was always an odd sensation. Kuroba made a questioning noise. “M’fine.” He assured the magician without opening his eyes. 

Kuroba made another questioning noise, then wiggled under him, hitching up a leg. The change in angle made Kuroba’s hard length rub against his own, providing an unexpected but welcome friction. He hummed his appreciation, dipping down to kiss Kuroba and missed slightly, resulting in a sloppy open mouth kiss. Kuroba didn’t seem to mind at all, thrusting his tongue into Saguru’s mouth. 

He relaxed into it, the clash of their tongues and the pressure in his rear as he added another slippery finger and thrust them in and out, stretching the muscles. It stung a bit, he was out of practise, but Kuroba was a wonderful distraction. 

Kuroba made an impatient noise, arching up against Saguru. He broke contact and chuckled, removing his hand before he sat up. “Okay, okay.” He chuckled, leaning back on his heels. He peeled off the glove, turning it inside out before tossing it towards the rubbish bin before grabbing one of Kuroba’s foil packets and opening it. He put more lube on his hand, running the gel over Kuroba’s erection making him hiss, hips arching up into the touch. Saguru smirked, rolling the condom on top. He added a bit more lube and coated the latex covered member with it. 

Saguru scooted forward, kneeling over Kuroba’s chest, reaching behind him and grabbing Kuroba’s erection, holding it steady as he lowered himself onto it. It was larger, much larger than his fingers and he forced himself to go slowly and pause to adjust to the intrusion occasionally. Kuroba let out a high-pitched whine, his body tense and trembling as he made an effort not to move or thrust up for which Saguru was very grateful for. 

Finally, he was completely seated on Kuroba, his hands resting on Kuroba’s chest, breathing hard like he’d just run a marathon. Kuroba stared up at him, his fingers wrapped around the bars of the headboard, his mouth open as also gasped for air. 

”Do not… move. Please.” Saguru panted, taking a moment. Kuroba nodded, closing his eyes as he slowed his breathing. Saguru stroked the smooth skin under his hands, relishing the warmth and the movement of the other person below him. It was so much better than just a toy, the feeling of a fellow human. 

”Alright.” He said, leaning forward, the word ending in a gasp at the change in the angle. Not bad, not entirely good, but intense. Kuroba made a muffled noise as Saguru rocked back the other way, changing the angle and bringing a new wave of sensation. 

He rocked back and forth, the pressure building up. Kuroba began to shift back and forth in time to Saguru’s movements, arching his hips up to meet him, increasing their movements. Saguru rolled back off of his knees, resting his weight on his heels, driving Kuroba into him deeper. Kuroba groaned, his feet sliding against the duvet before finding purchase, bracing his feet and thrusting his hips up, nearly dislodging Saguru. 

Saguru leaned forward, grabbing Kuroba’s shoulders, holding on. He leaned forward a bit farther, grabbing the end of the ribbon around Kuroba’s wrists and yanking. The knot easily slid free, the ribbon gliding off Kuroba’s wrists, freeing his hands. The magician wasted no time using his newfound freedom to grab Saguru’s hips, the two of them finding a faster rhythm. Saguru’s head rolled back as he lost himself in their movements, building towards climax. 

Kuroba reached forward, one hand wrapping around Saguru’s own erection and he jerked his head forward again. “No.” He said, pulling Kuroba’s hand away. “You first.” He was not about to come first -again-, he had some pride after all.

The magician looked like he might have laughed if he hadn’t been distracted. Kuroba’s grip on his hips tightened as he tried to arc upwards into Saguru, body tensing, body shaking as he came. Saguru fell back on his knees, grabbing his own erection as Kuroba’s movements slowed and pumped. It didn’t take much before he was coming as well, splashing Kuroba.

”Sorry.” He murmured, leaning forward in sudden lethargy. He caught himself, hovering over Kuroba as he struggled to catch his breath and not crush the smaller man. Kuroba patted his thighs, not looking all that aware. It was a nice look on the normally hyper-alert magician. Saguru reached back, grabbing the towel he’d discarded and using it to clean up the mess on both himself and Kuroba. Kuroba made a soft sound, apparently drifting off to sleep. 

Saguru chuckled as he rose slightly, Kuroba’s softening member sliding out of him with a slight squishy noise. He made a face, pulling the used condom off of Kuroba and tossing it in the rubbish bin as well before finishing cleaning them off. He tossed the towel off to one side of the bed before crawling off of Kuroba. He’d deal with the towels later. 

”Under the covers.” He instructed, tugging the duvet down. Kuroba made a sleepy noise, lethargically doing as ordered. They both crawled under the thick comforter, melting into the bed. Sleep. Regain energy and see where to go from there. 

Kuroba settled down next to him, apparently not minding the accidental brush of skin, or that their arms and legs were slightly tangled together. Saguru watched as awareness returned to Kuroba’s eyes, a slightly mischievous expression crossing his face as he opened his mouth.

”If you speak,” Saguru yawned languidly as he could feel himself start to drift off into slumber. “I will be morally compelled to fuck you until you can no longer use words.”

Kuroba’s mouth closed, a thoughtful expression coming over his face. He tilted his head to the side, taking a moment to think it over as Saguru watched him with increasing trepidation. Finally he gave Saguru a smug, predatory look and opened his mouth again.

”Agreed.” 

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> The 'Patience' quote is by Ambrose Bierce, from ‘The Devil’s Dictionary’.  
> Thanks to Dagronrat and Claude for their help on the middle section! Especially the French!
> 
> ... I am not active in the bondage or S&M scene, my knowledge comes from several books and discussions with some friends who are. Hence, some things may be wrong. Take with a grain of salt and do yer own damn research. 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go write some non-pornish stuff for a while. >P


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a year and a half after 'Stress Relief' for a friend who was having a rough time and needed some comfort fic.

* * *

The last thing Saguru ever expected upon coming home was to find Kuroba sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, a black leather collar in his hands. 

Okay, maybe not the _last_ last thing, but definitely high up there on the list. He was pretty sure he’d had dreams that started like this. But the fact that he hadn’t seen Kuroba in four days helped add to the sense of surrealism. 

”Kuroba?” He inquired, shedding his tie. It’d been an exhaustive past several days, chasing after reports of furtive jewel thefts. People were seen, jewels were obviously grabbed, but replaced, never taken anywhere. Sounds of gunfire in the night. It had been quieter today than the previous several days, mostly clean up and mopping up from who knew what, but the nervous jumpy feel to the day hadn’t helped. 

The magician looked up at him with dull eyes. “Remember… That night? The bet?” He asked. 

”Yes.”

Kuroba silently held the collar up.

Saguru stared at him for a moment, taking in the dark shadows under Kuroba’s eyes, the glassy look to his eyes and the faint trembling in his hands. He’d seen this before and he was willing to bet that it wasn’t because of illness. 

He took the collar from Kuroba’s hands, noting that it didn’t seem to have lost any of the softness or lustre that he had carefully worked to the leather. He’d wondered where it went, he’d taken it off Kuroba the next morning and it’d vanished shortly thereafter. He was strangely pleased to see that Kuroba had taken care of it. 

Saguru crouched down in front of Kuroba, who appeared to look through him. “You know the rules.” He said softly. “No speaking, unless it is to say stop, and I will stop.” 

Kuroba nodded. 

”Do you need me to tie your hands tonight?” Saguru offered. He’d kept the ribbon, tucked away in his desk drawer, where he could see it and make him smile at the memory. 

Dark eyes drooped slightly as he thought it over. “No.” Kuroba shook his head. “Thanks.” He added softly, a faint shiver going through his body. 

Saguru nodded back, gently wrapped the collar around Kuroba’s neck and fastening it. Kuroba let out a soft breath, nearly a sigh as he suddenly relaxed, his head resting on Saguru’s shoulder. Saguru wrapped an arm around him, rubbing the magician’s back. 

He remained kneeling just petting Kuroba, listening to him breathe. He smelled good, clean male, of soap and wind. Probably one of the first things Kuroba had done upon getting home was to take a shower, trying to wash the craziness of the past few days off, gain a sense of normality. Saguru had to wonder how bad it had been if Kuroba was actually seeking aid, or if this was the result of too many pressures building up until they went beyond Kuroba’s control. 

What was he going to do with Kuroba? Honestly. The magician was nothing but trouble. 

… The thought was more fond than annoyed, even in his own head. 

”Alright.” He said, as his legs went numb. He needed to attend his own needs, as well as Kuroba’s. And that meant moving. “Shoes off, then follow me, okay?”

Kuroba stiffened slightly, then nodded, relaxing again. He mechanically reached forward and undid the laces on his shoes, setting them neatly beside the bed. Saguru held a hand out as he rose to his feet. Kuroba looked at it for a moment before taking it, allowing Saguru to help pull him to his feet. Kuroba wobbled for a moment, leaning against Saguru before gaining his balance, as if vertical was a bit too much effort at the moment. Saguru waited until Kuroba was stable again, then motioned to the door with his head. Kuroba nodded, not protesting that Saguru didn’t let go of his hand as they walked down the hall. 

Saguru stopped outside the door to his Father’s office, knocking twice before sticking his head in, to inform him that he had a friend over tonight. Father nodded and waved him on, leaving Saguru to wonder if Father had actually registered what he had said. No matter. The more Father had his head stuck in paperwork, the less likely he was to check in on Saguru tonight, which suited his needs just fine.

Kuroba followed almost meekly as Saguru lead them downstairs, to the kitchen. “I’ll need to let go for a moment, to get the ingredients out.” He apologised, loosening his grasp on Kuroba’s hand. A frown flickered across Kuroba’s face for a moment, still holding Saguru’s hand before slowly letting go. Saguru smiled, brushing a kiss to Kuroba’s cheek as a thank you, then opened the refrigerator, noting with disappointment that they were out of cream before pulling out the milk. There was a plate of onigiri resting on one of the shelves, wrapped in plastic wrap and he pulled that out as well. 

”Have you eaten?” He asked, opening up the cupboards to find the small saucepan, drinking chocolate, vanilla and powered sugar. Kuroba thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. Either it had been a while, or Kuroba couldn’t remember. Saguru smiled to himself as he quickly washed his hands, being in much the same mind state. He unwrapped the rice balls, checking that none of them had fish in them before handing Kuroba one with a pickled vegetable in it. “Here.” 

Kuroba took the onigiri, examining it almost suspiciously, even going so far as to sniff it. “Eat.” Saguru ordered, levelling a finger at him. Kuroba scrunched his nose at Saguru before doing so, tentatively taking a bite. Saguru poured about two cups of milk into the sauce pan, watching out of the corner of his eye with some amusement as Kuroba’s stomach caught up with him and he inhaled the onigiri, licking his fingers clean. 

”You may have more if you wish.” He commented with amusement as Kuroba eyed the rest of the onigiri. Kuroba nodded, moving to stand next to Saguru as he took another ongiri and ate that one as well, at a slightly more sedate pace. Saguru smiled to himself as he turned the burner to medium heat, then added a dash of vanilla and a quarter cup of powdered sugar. He preferred his chocolate on the darker bitter side, but knew that Kuroba liked sweet things. 

Saguru put the remains of the milk away, concluding there was just enough for tea in the morning. He added milk to the grocery list on the door, then took an onigiri for himself, leaning next to the stove to keep an eye on the saucepan. Kuroba shuffled closer, then shyly leaned against him, like a child seeking comfort. Saguru shifted slightly to accommodate, wrapping an arm around Kuroba, who let out a quiet sigh, resting his head against Saguru’s shoulder. 

It was comfortable, seeking and giving of comfort. ”Need some water?” Saguru asked quietly, finishing his rice ball. Kuroba shook his head, closing his eyes as he pressed a little closer against Saguru, pinning him against the counter. Saguru huffed quietly in amusement, catching the not so subtle hint to stay where they were. “Okay.” He agreed, acquiescing to Kuroba’s silent request, shifting just enough to grab another onigiri to eat. 

He noticed the silence, a barely noticeable buzz between them. Usually Kuroba was the one to fill any quiet with his chatter, but as he was now, he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ talk, and Saguru didn’t feel like coming up with inane conversation, especially since it would be one-sided. Quiet was good. 

The milk began to bubble, then froth. He patted Kuroba on the side, leaning down to murmur in his ear. “I need to mix the chocolate in.”

Kuroba made a protesting sound in the back of his throat, but shifted his weight away so Saguru could move. He opened the tin of drinking chocolate, pouring in approximately how much of the tiny shaved chocolate slivers he usually put in, then added some more. He grabbed a whisk from the bowl of utensils off on the side, beating the milk and the melting chocolate together. Kuroba shifted to drape himself over Saguru’s back, watching over Saguru’s shoulder. Kuroba’s grasp was loose enough that Saguru could still move comfortably, so he didn’t protest the action. 

”Cabinet to the left of the sink, the mugs are on the second shelf. If you could hand me two, please.” Saguru asked when the chocolate began to froth. Kuroba nodded, then moved away. Saguru turned the heat off, breathing in the rich scent of chocolate. Kuroba returned, setting two large ceramic mugs on the counter next to him with a soft clink. “Thanks.” Saguru murmured as Kuroba stepped back, giving Saguru room to pour the steaming liquid into the mugs without spilling. 

He rinsed out the sauce pan, then tuck it into the dishwasher. He grabbed a tray, placing the mugs on it, adding a plate and pulling out a tin of shortbread, adding a few to the plate. “Do want more onigiri?” He asked, motioning to the last two. Kuroba debated, then nodded, taking one. Saguru took the other, putting the plastic wrap in the waste bin and the plate in the dishwasher while devouring the last onigiri. 

He pulled out a couple of glasses and filled them with water, passing one to Kuroba, who gave him a sour look. “Trust me.” Saguru smirked. “Pickles and milk do **not** mix.” 

Kuroba stuck out his tongue, then followed him when Saguru picked up the tray and walked into the living room. Kuroba quietly waited until Saguru sat down on the sofa, the tray still in his hands before throwing himself onto the sofa, nearly causing Saguru to spill everything all over them. Saguru laughed quietly as Kuroba set his empty water glass on the tray, limbs sprawled on top of Saguru. “Here.” He offered Kuroba a mug of drinking chocolate. Kuroba took it, turning around until he was tucked up against Saguru, shifting one of Saguru’s arms to drape over his shoulder. 

One would think that Kuroba would like a cat, but really, he was worse than a dog. 

Saguru rested the tray on his lap with the biscuits within easy reach. Kaito grabbed a couple of biscuits, ducking them in the thick chocolate before licking the foam off and eating them. Saguru did the same, eating the biscuits in small bites, purposely taking his time. Kuroba quickly finished off the biscuits, draining his chocolate and looking despondently into the empty glass. 

Saguru smirked slightly to himself, dunking the shortbread in his hand his still mostly full drinking chocolate, then giving it a long lick. Sweeter and richer than he usually made it, but good for a night like tonight. Kuroba made a grumbling sound, sliding downwards. He sulked for a moment, then wiggled downwards until his head was resting in Saguru’s lap, shooting Saguru a look that clearly stated that Kuroba thought he was being a big meanie. 

Under Kuroba’s annoyed gaze, he slowly nibbled on the biscuit until it was finally done. Then he slowly licked the flecks of foam from tips of his fingers, careful to get every single last trace of the sweet chocolate. Kuroba made a soft huff, then rolled over on his side, staring at the silent television. Saguru smirked, resting his hand on Kuroba’s head and slowly petted the magician’s hair. Kuroba let out a long breath, practically melting at the touch. 

He had noticed last time that Kuroba seemed to like having his hair played with, falling asleep as Saguru stroked his head. He hoped the same was true this time. 

Saguru leaned back on the sofa closing his eyes, just letting his fingers run circles through Kuroba’s dark unruly hair. Last time he’d had a book to read, to distract him with, but that had been premeditated, planned ahead. This time he was just making it up as they went along. Par for the course around Kuroba. 

He closed his eyes, consciously letting himself relax as well, unwind from the past few days, finding stiff muscles in his back and forcing them to untense. The feel of Kuroba’s wild hair under his fingers helped lull him into almost a half-doze, the untamed strands sliding through his fingers. 

Kuroba twitched a few times and Saguru cracked open an eye, not having realised that he had closed them to begin with. Unlike Saguru’s lax body, the magician had curled up on himself, twitching as if he was fighting something while he slept. From the furrowed pained expression on Kuroba’s face however, Kuroba was far from asleep, wrestling with some inner demons. 

Saguru carefully leaned forward so as to not accidentally crush the magician, twisting to brush his lips against Kuroba’s temple. “Whatever you need.” He promised. 

He was suddenly pushed back against the sofa as Kuroba climbed up into his lap, burrowing his face against Saguru’s neck. He wrapped his arms around the smaller guy, cradling the back of his head. In this position, he couldn’t see Kuroba’s face or his expressions, which was probably the entire idea, but he could feel the tenseness of his body, the shivers that wracked his body. 

It almost seemed like Kuroba was crying without tears. “It’s okay.” He murmured, stroking the back of Kuroba’s head. “Just let it out.” 

Kuroba did, letting Saguru hold him as he worked everything out of his system. Kuroba did it silently, almost unnaturally silently, like he’d frozen his vocal cords. Perhaps he had, Kuroba’s personal rule of never showing his true face holding true. 

He’d seen this before in the clubs. After an extremely intense session, there was often a big crash, and it was it was difficult to get your equilibrium back after an intense rush of adrenaline and endorphins. It was well known to happen with subs, but doms often had the same problem as well. Sometimes it took hours to hit, sometimes it took a day or more, the depressive state hitting and sucking you under. 

Saguru was willing to bet that after several days undercover, working on his ‘night job’ and being shot at, it was difficult to regain the usual sense of normalcy. The best thing Saguru could do for him was give him comfort, a sense of safety and security while he got his feet back under him. 

Eventually it subsided, leaving Kuroba limp and lax in his grasp. They sat there a little longer, until Saguru started to drift off, falling asleep. 

”Bed time.” He whispered into Kuroba’s hair. Kuroba made a protesting sound, more like a whimper. “Come on now.” 

Kuroba made one more growling protest, then slowly rose, wobbling to his feet. Saguru followed, realising with a grimace that his legs were all prickly pins and needles. Kuroba held a hand out to steady him and Saguru took it. “Thank you.” 

Kuroba shrugged in return. He looked drained, smudges dark under his eyes, like he’d torn himself apart and was starting to pull himself together again. They stood there, holding each other’s hand for a long moment, trying to find some feeling of equilibrium. 

“Bed time.” He asserted again. He just wanted to climb into bed, but they still had to take care of the dishes. Kuroba tilted his head to the side, giving him a small smirk. He raised an eyebrow back, then leaned down and grabbed the tray, tugging Kuroba back into the kitchen. He just dropped the tray off next to the sink and headed up stairs, Kuroba following on his heels, still holding his hand. 

Saguru lead him past the office, with his Father still sitting inside working on paperwork, to the bathroom at the end of the hall. ”Toilet.” He said, opening the door. “You going to be okay if I go find you some pyjamas?” 

Kuroba raised an eyebrow, a small amused smirk playing on his lips, expression clearly stating that Saguru was starting to push the limits of mother-henning. “Okay.” Saguru smirked back. “Extra toothbrushes are under the sink, pick one. I’ll be right back.” 

He got a nod and a sloppy salute back, Kuroba stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door. Saguru hesitated for a moment, worrying, then turned and went back to his bedroom, leaving the door open, just in case. He found a worn pair of sweatpants with a drawstring that could fit around Kuroba’s narrow hips. He dismissed the idea of a shirt to wear as well. It wasn’t needed for modesty, they’d done more than see each other in the altogether before. In this very bed even. 

Saguru quickly changed into his own pyjama pants, dropping his clothing in the dirty clothes bin before walking back to the toilet and knocking on the door. Kuroba opened the door, toothbrush comically sticking out of his mouth. The magician’s face and hair were damp, like he’d run his head under the faucet. He’d invite Kuroba to take a shower in the morning, after a good night’s sleep. A shower now would give space for Kuroba’s brain to re-engaged totally, leaving time for second thoughts and unneeded incriminations. 

Kuroba gave him a sideways look as Saguru moved towards the toilet, the magician quickly spitting into the sink, and retreating down the hall, leaving Saguru alone in the small room to pee. Saguru laughed quietly to himself as he quickly took care of his evening ablutions, certain that the dark haired guy’s ears had been faintly pink when he’d fled. 

When he got back to the bedroom, Kuroba was already dressed in the sweatpants, his clothing folded and set on one of the chairs, looking uncertain as to what to do next. Saguru motioned to the bed as he checked the windows, finding them shut and locked, as to deny any evidence leading to the conclusion that an internationally wanted jewel thief had snuck into his bedroom. 

… Then again, Kuroba could have snuck in a different route. Lord knew that Father lost track of everything else while dealing with the stacks of papers. For all Saguru knew, Kuroba had knocked on the front door and invited himself in. 

”Ready?” He asked, stopping next to the lightswitch. Kuroba, sitting on the bed with the covers pulled back, nodded hesitantly. Saguru turned off the light, giving his eyes a moment to adjust before making his way back to bed, taking the same side he had before, Kuroba scooting over to make room. They fussed for a moment, pulling up the blankets and getting comfortable, getting used to sharing a bed with another person again. Eventually Kuroba ended up half-sprawled on top of Saguru, his face tucked against Saguru’s neck. 

It was, Saguru noted with some amusement, apparently Kuroba’s favourite position around Saguru. He didn’t mind, it was comfortable when they were standing together, as well as in bed. 

He took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, tracing the curve of Kuroba’s bare back with a hand as he closed his eyes and drifted off, hoping that Kuroba would be there in the morning. 

+++

When Saguru woke up the next morning, it was the lethargic feeling of being comfortably heavy and slightly too warm. The gentle pressure of a finger traced his profile, ticking slightly as it brushed the arch of his nose, then he arched into the touch as the shape of his lips was outlined. The explorations stopped and he opened his eyes to find Kuroba staring at him inquisitively, his head tilted to the side. 

”Good Morning.” Saguru said, then yawned. He stretched, feeling well rested for a change. A glance at the angle of sunlight coming in through the windows told him that it was closer to noon than sunrise. 

Kuroba smiled back, a mysterious sphinx like curve of his lips as he leaned back to watch Saguru move. Saguru smiled back, reaching up and undoing the dark leather collar around Kuroba’s neck without prompting, the leather sliding free. It was his turn to watch as Kuroba took a deep breath, giving a little shiver, then settled back down, dark violet eyes sparkling with life once more. 

”Good Morning.” Kuroba answered back, rolling off of Saguru to recline on his side, using a hand to prop his head up. “I’m kind of surprised.” He commented casually, a little too casually really. “You didn’t even _try_ to take advantage last night.” 

Saguru smirked back, reaching forward and casually cupping Kuroba’s groin under the blankets. Kuroba’s semi-hard member twitched in his grasp and he let go, point made. “You were not interested.” Saguru explained as Kuroba looked down at his crotch, glaring as if his body had betrayed him. 

Saguru laughed quietly and leaned up, brushing his lips against Kuroba’s, drawing the magician’s attention back towards him. “Also, it was not what you needed last night.” He added sincerely. Kuroba had needed solace, not sex. Not that Saguru would have protested sex, but he hadn’t had the energy or the mind state for it last night either. 

”Oh.” Kuroba ducked his head slightly, looking at Saguru with a slightly stunned look. 

“It is what it means when you offer me this.” Saguru stroked the collar. “I will take care of you. If I cannot, I will let you know.” 

”Oh.” Kuroba said again. “… Thank you.”

”Thank _you_.” Saguru smiled, one free of masks and veiled layers. He needed it sometimes too, to know that he could at least protect, at least help _one_ person. Especially if it was someone he admired. 

Kuroba’s stomach growled, lightening the serious mood and Kuroba blushed faintly in mortification. Saguru laughed as his stomach gurgled as well, adding its own protests to the fact that it was empty. “Come on.” He said, sitting up, shedding blankets as he did so. “Baayaa should have breakfast ready for us by now. You can leave after that if you want, I’m planning to stay in and vegetate today if you want to stay instead.”

”Thanks.” Kuroba nodded, both of them climbing out of bed. Saguru offered him a robe to wear over the sweat pants, which Kuroba took with a grateful incline of his head. The robe was too big on Kuroba, threatening to fall off of him, making Saguru smile. Kuroba just cinched the belt tighter, his hair an unruly mess. Both of them looked like they’d rolled out of bed after a lazy morning. 

Which, really, was true. Even if they hadn’t been up to the things that Baayaa was certainly going to think they had been. 

Kuroba paused in front of the bedroom door, leaning up on his toes to press an unexpected light kiss on Saguru’s lips. “Someday.” He said seriously. “If I can return your offer, let me know. I will take care of you.” 

Saguru found himself momentarily frozen, the sincere offer unexpected, but welcome. 

“Someday.” He said, reaching for the door and opening it, the scents of fresh pancakes and blueberries wafting into the room. “I am going to take you up on that.” 

-fin-


End file.
